


Loud and Clear

by Valania



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Got away from me what can I say, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Neighbors AU, This was gonna be a twitter thread originally whoops, college student lance, i might expand on it later tho!!!, kosmo the husky uwu, rated for language, uhhhh idk what Keith does I never had a reason to touch up on it whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valania/pseuds/Valania
Summary: His new upstairs neighbor has taken it upon himself to showcase the entirety of his music taste (or lack thereof, as far as Lance is concerned) at random intervals. Sometimes the volume decreases after a song or two. Sometimes he leaves it blasting for an hour.Today’s the record going at 2 and a half hours.-x-Keith blasts his music, Lance doesn’t mind it as much as he pretends, and Kosmo just wants some cookies.





	Loud and Clear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormie2817](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie2817/gifts).

> HI HELLO! This cute little idea came from a conversation I had with Stormie2817 over on the KWS discord group chat a few weeks ago and it’s her birthday today so I thought I’d whip a little something for her! 
> 
> I love you so much Sara, and I really hope you like it! I might expand on this when I have some free time as well!! 
> 
> The songs used in this were picked by Sara as well (unknowingly lmao I tried to be sneaky about it)!
> 
> Work has been unbetaed because I literally finished writing this in the car on the way to dinner with my family lmao SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS

It’s the third time this week. 

Lance sighs loudly as he glares up at his ceiling, muffled beats and electric guitars reverberating off the walls. 

He wouldn’t care - really, honestly wouldn’t mind - but he’s trying to focus on reviewing for an important exam and it’s been a really long day and it’s the THIRD TIME THIS WEEK. 

His new upstairs neighbor has taken it upon himself to showcase the entirety of his music taste (or lack thereof, as far as Lance is concerned) at random intervals. Sometimes the volume decreases after a song or two. Sometimes he leaves it blasting for an hour. 

Today’s the record going strong at 2 and a half hours. 

He‘s wondering what the hell kind of speakers can possibly withstand such abuse when the song changes mid-chorus. 

Soft piano drifts down, a familiar, pleasant melody. 

‘_Tell me_

_Tell me that you want me_

_And I'll be your completely _

_ For better or for worse’ _

Lance blinks, immediately recognizing the song. He sits up, laptop and study guide forgotten for a second. 

Huh. Finally something without heavy guitars and bass. Who would’ve thought that his grumpy, mulleted, irritatingly attractive upstairs neighbor actually has some decent tracks in his dumb playlist. 

He allows a tiny smile as the song continues:

_ 'Cause I know _

_ The first day that I met you _

_ I was never gonna let you _

_ Let you slip away’ _

He goes back to his revising in a slightly better mood, whispering the lyrics to himself. 

-x-

There hasn’t been any music lately. 

It’s been strangely quiet upstairs the last few days and though the silence does help him concentrate on the growing pile of essays he has yet to finish. 

He’s just picked his mail from the porch, a large care package from home and pile of bills under his arm, when he bumps into someone, quite literally. 

“Woah, you all right there?” the voice of his neighbor says, a hand reaching out to stabilize him as he stumbles a little. 

Lance blinks, feeling heat rush to his face as he pokes his head over the burden in his arms. “Oh, uh. Hey, Keith,” he says. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” 

Dammit. Why does he have to be so good-looking?

“That’s all right, no problem,” he says with a warm smile as he side-steps and heads to the mailbox. “See ya,”

“Wait, I actually just got the mail,” Lance calls out, setting the box down before he holds out the bills. 

“Oh, thanks!” Keith says as he turns around and takes the bills, flipping through them and taking the ones under his name. He hands Lance his own before he shares another warm crooked smile and a tiny wave before he leaves. 

Lance purses his lips as he picks his box back up and and makes his way down inside his own apartment. 

Dammit, he berates himself as he throws his bills on the counter, heaving a sigh. He can’t think Keith is attractive - the guy has a mullet, his admittedly adorable dog digs holes in the front lawn and barks at Hunk’s car when he visits, his motorcycle is loud as hell, he plays his music at obscene levels and most of it isn’t even that good. 

And his eyes... his stupid, expressive eyes like molten gunmetal, and that dumb crooked smile, and those—

His train of thought is interrupted by suddenly loud acoustic guitar resonating from above. 

“Oh, for the love of—“ Lance grumbles, glancing around his kitchen for his broom. Maybe he can bang on the ceiling a few times like they do on tv shows. 

_‘I think the universe is on my side_

_ Heaven and earth have finally aligned _

_ Days are good and that's they way it should be’ _

He doesn’t recognize this one, but it’s pleasant and soft. 

Well... this one isn’t so bad. He finds himself listening to the song, enjoying it. 

_ 'Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright _

_ And I get lost in your eyes _

_ Now I'm shining bright, so bright _

_ Bright, so bright’ _

This one, Lance thinks to himself, remembering that smile and those eyes, this one’s nice. 

-x-

“Calm down, McClain,” Lance says to himself the next morning and he closes the door behind him. “You’re just sharing some of your mom’s cookies with your really hot neighbor. It’s fine. It’s okay,” he nods to himself as he climbs the stairs and makes his way around the house, holding a paper plate covered in saran wrap in one hand. “They’re just cookies. You had too many and didn’t want them getting stale. That’s it, that’s all. 

He reaches the front door and is about to ring the doorbell when he hears heavy panting and jogging footsteps coming up behind him. “Hey, Lance!”

Oh. OH. He whips his head back and sees Keith, holding his dog’s leash in one hand and taking his earphones out with the other, wearing black joggers that hug his hips almost sinfully and a sweat-drenched red tank top. His hair is up in a little bun at the crown of his head and dammit, that exposed neck is doing _something_ to Lance’s nervous system. “Oh, uh. Hey, Keith!” 

The Husky, Kosmo, had been the source of the heavy panting. He barks enthusiastically, pulling at his leash with a whine. Must be smelling the cookies on the plate, Lance thinks.

“No, Kosmo. At ease,” Keith says in a firm voice, clicking his tongue. Kosmo immediately obeys and sitting sun a relaxed posture, belly on the ground, looking right at Keith. 

“You... taught your dog commands in military jargon?” Lance asks, bewildered and annoyingly charmed at the discovery. 

“Uh, yeah,” Keith says almost sheepishly, glancing down at Kosmo. “My brother Shiro would use them a lot when he was a puppy and he responded well to them,” he explains before he looks up and meets Lance’s eyes curiously. “Did you need something?”

“Oh! Uh, n-not really, I was just uh...” he clears his throat before he thrusts the paper plate at Keith. “My mom sent me a lot of cookies this time so I thought I’d share. Don’t think I can eat them all myself before they go stale, ya know?” 

Yes. Smooth. That’s the way, McClain!

“Oh, um.” Keith takes the plate in his free hand a red flush on his cheeks. Must be from his run, Lance thinks. “That’s really nice of you, Lance. Thanks!” He says, and oh fuck, there it is. The crooked smile. 

“Y-yeah, of course,” Lance stammers as Kosmo sniffs at the plate. “Well, uh. That’s all. I’ll let you get back to it...” Lance says, his hands twitching with the urge to finger gun. 

Don’t do it don’t do it _ dontdoitdontdoit_.

He finger guns.

Dammit. Stupid hands betraying him. Keith smiles at him again, this time fondness in his eyes warming up his expression and lacing his chuckle and fuck, Lance has to escape. He can’t show his face again, ever.

“Okay, bye!” He says as he speed-walks down the porch steps and around the house to get to his stairs. 

“Thanks again!” Keith calls out as Kosmo lets out another bark. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid, Lance thinks to himself, face burning as he slams the door behind him. He’s so stupid. 

-x- 

He’s still wallowing in his embarrassment when it happens again. 

It seems like Keith raised the volume mid-song this time. There’s guitar again - gentle strumming and a soft but beautiful voice. 

_‘You, you're not the prince that I imagined _

_ not tall and dark, but you are handsome _

_ and you help me with the dishes _

_ but you wake me up to early and eat popcorn in your breeches _

_ yeah we, we make a good team _

_ you make me a little bit crazy _

_ and I make you a little crazy too _

_ so let's just call it even, this time’ _

His face heats up at the lyrics. 

“C-c’mon... that’s gotta be unintentional though, right?” Lance says out loud, feeling crazy himself. 

He doesn’t dwell too much on it because his phone vibrates right then. He fishes it out of his pocket and feels his face heat up again. It’s a text from Keith. 

_These cookies are amazing, holy shit. Thanks again!_

“Totally unintentional...” Lance mumbles, but he feels a grin on his face. 

He glances up, suddenly excited for the next song.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used: 
> 
> The One - Kodaline  
Bright - Echosmith  
A Little Bit Crazy - Jess Penner


End file.
